Naruto's Son Version 2
by ninetailedbeast97
Summary: Naruto is now 40 years old married to Sakura, and Hokage. But a shadow looms over the horizon as a new village threatens time itself. But the fate of history depends on Naruto's son, Oturan. Can he stop this threat or will history itself be destroyed?
1. Introductions

Naruto's Son

"Good luck son, remember use the shadow clone jutsu!" shouted to Naruto to his son, Oturan.

"Don't let Akito Uchiha bother you!" shouted his mother Sakura, at their blonde haired son.

Oturan looked exactly like his father except for his turquoise eyes and stripes of pink hair that covered one eye. He wore Naruto's old goggles and today was wearing a red shirt with the Uzumaki Sun and Moon. The strangest part about him was the sun shaped seal he had around his left eye, but that's why Oturan let his hair hang down over his eye.

"Ok class today is the test to become shinobi." Said Sasuke, who was now teaching at the academy. "First up Uzumaki Oturan." Said Sasuke, when they came out "Otie" had a headband and Sasuke had a black eye, and his voice was a little higher than usual.

After that came Hyuga Naoki, his best friend, he wished her luck as she passed him. She too came out with a head band, hers around her arm.

At the end of the test Oturan sat outside on the swing his father had sat on years ago.

'I can't believe it! They can't come to congratulate me! Mom is busy at the hospital and dad is busy running the village as Hokage.' Thought Otie when someone came up to him, it was Naoki.

"Hi Oturan, how's your father?" she asked

"He's alright, but I wish he could have come." He said glumly

"Don't worry; you did well on the exam today."

"Thanks Naoki you did well too" And he looked into her brown eyes and realized… nothing because he is a moron.

"Want to see something really cool, but you can't tell anyone about it." He asked her quickly and unexpectedly. She nodded and waited.

He lifted up his hair, his left eye was pure red in color and around it was a sun shaped seal. "This is the demon eye, the Oni-Manako, it creates a barrier of solid chakra around me, that I can manipulate into any form I want." he said covering it back up quickly; "there are some things I haven't even been told about it, I think my dad knows more but doesn't want to tell me."

"Wow, that is a powerful Dōjutsu; I think it may be unique." She said, "don't worry Oturan, I won't tell anyone." Naoki then gave him a hug and left.

"Hey mom I'm home!" Oturan shouted when he walked through the door.

"Quiet Oturan please I'm exhausted from working at the hospital, and I really don't need to see any new jutsus you made." She said giving him a hug.

"Listen to me when I speak to you Uzumaki Oturan!" she suddenly screamed because he had that look in his eye, trouble.


	2. News From Sakura

Chapter 2: Some Bad News

"Sakura, I'm back and I hope you made some ramen for me." Said a tired looking Naruto as he came inside, around 10:30 PM.

"I did, but the miso ramen was expired," She said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh and Naruto, one thing," said Sakura "you know how I said I've been having throwing up lately well… I'm pregnant!" she blurted out in a rush. Naruto did the manly thing, he fainted.

When he woke up he was on the couch, Sakura was upstairs sleeping.

'Three kids, great I just hope Sakura doesn't tell anyone yet that would be a disaster!' thought Naruto then thought 'I wonder will it be a boy or a girl and what demon power will he have, Oturan has the Oni-Manako, Yuki has the Oni-Sumiyaka I wonder if he might get Oni-Koutai' (A/N In order "Demon Eye," "Demon Speed," "Demon Shifting".)

Naruto woke up wet; he then realized Yuki had dumped water on him. Spluttering and red in the face he managed to scream,

"Yuki come down here now young lady!" a blonde haired girl wearing long pants and a t-shirt came down the stairs "What Dad?" she asked trying not to laugh at her soaked father.

"You dumped water on me, AGAIN!!!!" He screamed, half the windows in the house shattered.

"Well Mom told me to wake you up; I tried for an hour so I finally decided to soak you." She said

"Well, I don't think you should listen to her for about another seven months" Naruto said

"Dad, are you saying Mom is pregnant again?" asked Oturan who had been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Ha-ha now you can't call me your baby sister, Ote-Ote!" she exclaimed calling Oturan by his nickname.

"Why you little!" screamed Oturan, and choked his little sister. Naruto finally stopped him and sent them to the academy.


	3. The Teams Are Chosen

Chapter 3: The Teams

"All right class here are your teams…" said Sasuke but Oturan tuned him out "blah blah blah blah… Team seven: Akito Uchiha, Oturan Uzumaki and Naoki Hyuga! Team eight: Yuki Uzumaki, Azami Lee and Shizuko Inuzuka."

'Great, I'm stuck with the tree-boy, and the Inuzuka Dog-Girl!' thought Yuki, groaning at her bad luck of being stuck Rock Lee's kid.

When Oturan saw his sister, a while later, she was flirting with Akito! Being the over-protective- older- brother he was, he punched Akito in the face, knocking out his four front teeth.

"Oturan! I have my own life so I can talk to who ever I want!" Yuki's eyes suddenly flashed red and she disappeared. Oturan then felt a strange feeling in his left eye, he then ran off as well.

In the bathroom Oturan looked into a cracked mirror his eye changed! There was a small one pronged seal in the center of his demon-eye! He went outside to where Yuki had run off; there was a strange red light.

'A heat trail of course! Yuki must have accidentally activated her speed!' Oturan decided to find his sister, and get back to class.

Oturan finally got her back to the academy just in time, the jonin had just arrived.

"Hey, are you three team seven?" asked Tenten

"Yeah, and what's your name?" asked Akito, rather bored.

"I'm Tenten Hyuga, and my daughter, is Naoki."

"Hey how come we got Mickey Mouse as a sensei?" Oturan asked, giving a foxy grin identical to his father's.

"Alright let's get moving, and don't call me that!" Tenten commanded

So Akito and Naoki, and Oturan hurried along behind her.

XXXXXXXXX

"Let youth explode, my team, especially you Azami!" screamed Lee, making other teams stare.

'Oh no the tree has a clone, Azami's father is our sensei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' thought Yuki now wishing she could give the two bushy-browed bastards each a good punch below the belt, if they even had 'them'.

"Hey, Yuki, what's wrong it looks like you need to kill something?" asked Shizuko sounding concerned.

"I can't believe we got stuck with those two, Azami and his dad I mean." Said Yuki

"Yeah they seem like total freaks, no wonder he's divorced, he's an idiot!"

Yuki laughed with Shizuko, thinking she wasn't as bad as she first thought.


	4. Utter Chaos

Chapter 4: Chaos

Yuki, Shizuko and Azami walked with Lee to a set of wooden pillars.

"Now, my youthful students, tell me about yourselves!"

"Father, I don't think, they know what youth is all about, show it to them!" Shrieked Azami

"What a good idea my son!" bellowed Lee

"Dad!"

"Azami!"

"Father!"

"Youthful tree!"

"Master of youth!"

"Young, Youthful, Little, Tree!"

"Wise, Youthful, Taijutsu Master!"

"Um, I'm sorry to break that up but… CAN WE GET ON WITH THIS ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!?????" screamed Yuki and Shizuko at the same time.  
"All right, I am Rock Lee, I love all that is youthful, I hate all that is not youthful, and my dream is to make the whole world alive with youth!"

"My name is Yukara Uzumaki, I love snow and flowers that bloom during winter, I hate when my _brother_ (she said this as if the word was venom in her mouth) treats me like I can't take care of myself, and also when I have to wake up my father. My dream is to one day become a medic ninja and to make my own ice jutsus."

"My name is Shizuko Inuzuka, there's nothing I really like or dislike, my dream is to one day become a representative of our village to gain more allies.

"I am Azami Lee, I like youth and also…" Azami started to blush now, "I a-also love you, Yukara Uzumaki! My dream is to someday marry you and…" (I'm not going to bother typing all the crap he is saying about Yuki, it would take way too long.

TWO HOURS LATER

"… and to finally be buried with her in the same grave!" Azami looked around and saw Yuki eyes wide, mouth hanging open slightly, Shizuko sleeping and Lee clapping?!

"Magnificent my son, now then give a youthful kiss to your 'Little Snow Blossom'." Said Lee giving a stupid smile.

Azami leaned in close to Yuki and kissed- never mind he never even touched her, she knocked out nine of his teeth with one punch.

MEANWHILE WITH TENTEN'S TEAM…

"I'm Tenten Hyuga, I love my husband Neji, my daughter Naoki, and my niece Shizuko, I hate Rock Lee my X-boyfriend, and my dream is to be able to find the legendary Chakra Enhancing Swords."

"I'm Naoki Hyuga; the only thing I like is Oturan, since we are best friends. I hate it when my father told me that my Hyuga Cursed Seal is stronger to seal the power of my eyes. My dream is to prove my Byakugan is just as powerful, or possibly more then others."

"My name is Oturan Uzumaki I like Naoki, ramen, and using Rasengan. I hate when Naoki is abused by anyone, and also when Yuki annoys me. My dream is to become hokage and surpass the limit that restrains my Chakra!"

"I'm Akito Uchiha, I don't like or dislike anything, and I have no dreams but I have an ambition, to kill my uncle, who slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan!" (Five guesses on who his uncle is!)

"…"

"Ok training starts tomorrow!" said TenTen

AT THE UZUMAKI RESIDENCE

"Mom, did you ever know someone named Rock Lee?" asked Yuki

"Why do you ask, honey?" questioned Sakura

"He's my sensei…"

"WHAT!? I'M GONNA DESTROY HIM AND SASUKE, PUTTING YOU WITH THAT BUSHY-BROWED…" Sakura went in to a rant.

"His son, Azami, also said he loved me and he tried to kiss me!"

"Well Lee used to do the same to me, but he saved me hundreds of time."

AT THE BRIDGE

"Hey Ote-Ote, why are you here!?" screeched Yuki

"Because my team is meeting here, Snow-Brain!" mocked Oturan

"Settle down you two, or I'll have to make you settle down" said Naoki appearing with her mother.

"Oh hey Oki-chan, how are you?" asked Yuki eagerly

"I'm fine… Yuki, can you do me a favor?" she asked

"Sure what is it?" asked the Snow Blossom

Naoki muttered something to Yuki, who giggled and looked at her brother.

"Want to go in the forest?" she asked a little nervously so softly only Oturan could hear.

"Ok" he replied, and they walked into the forest together.

"So, Oturan-kun, what do you like?"

"Well, I like ramen, foxes, and my sister, when she isn't shoving food up my nose.

"Do you like any girls?" She asked quickly, he looked at her then turned slightly red.

"Well… I guess I do kinda, sort of, like you a little."

"Well you won't mind if I do this then, will you?"

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Thanks for being a friend to me; I'll never find another friend like you." She said, blushing a little.

"Yeah… well, Naoki how about we get back to the group." He said, help helped her up, and then they walked out, Naoki put her head on his shoulder.


	5. Teams Sevens's First Mission

Chapter 5: The Mission

"Ok, team seven here is your first mission, it's a B-ranked and would normally be handled by the Chunin, but-". Said Tenten when she saw her team, Akito was attacking a tree, thinking it was Itachi. Oturan and Naoki were sitting next to each other under a Sakura tree, he had his arm around her shoulders, and both were asleep.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!! GUYS GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, birds flew away from a near by forest.

"Ok, team 7 I'm going to tell about the mission on the way. We are just bringing a stock of weapons to the sand village, Oturan, you will be treated with respect in the village, your father helped bring the Kazekage back to life."

"Um why is it B-ranked?" asked Naoki

"Because a new village sprung up, near Sunagakure, The Village Hidden in Time that is the only thing know about the village, no one has ever found it, just seen a scratched headband."

Team 7 set out towards Sunagakure and, many unknown dangers.

"My dad told me it could take about three days to get there, and that's with no sandstorms." Said Oturan, "is that right, because I can keep the sand away, all I need is some water."

At A Near By Stream, 30 Minuets Later

Oturan took a long swig of water from a small stream, and made sure to keep a few bottles of water with him. He then told them what he was going to do. But he also told about his Oni- Manako.

"So that's all I guess. I just need to do the Sui-Rasengan and we will have water and protection." He concluded.

After a silence Tenten said, "Well, we need to get moving, I have the weapons in this scroll we should be there in two days." Said Tenten trying to take in everything Oturan had said.

They went through the gates, traveling through flat planes until they finally reached the edge of the desert. Oturan then used the Sui-Rasengan. They were then each encased in what felt like rubber, but it soaked into their clothes and skin leaving them dry.

"Well now you can extract water by squeezing your hands." He then demonstrated, he grabbed the inside of his palm and squeezed, a small jet of water appeared.

They then walked into the desert occasionally drinking water, the sand the picked up and the wind started blowing. They had walked right in to a sand storm. But because of the protection from the Sui-Rasengan, the sand never seemed to hit them.

Just as they were about a mile away, they noticed a set of gates standing in the middle of no where just east of them. Oturan walked quickly to investigate; he went through the gates and was suddenly in a small village. He looked around and saw _moving_ clocks on people's headbands.

"This is the new hidden village, that TenTen sensei told us about." Just as he had finish the sentence a group of guards swooped in on him. "Oni-Manako!" he shouted, an enormous sphere of chakra burst around him, the guards were knocked over as deep cuts were gouged into their arms legs and faces. Oturan then collapsed, his chakra, nearly gone.

A/N: I know I have not updated in a million years so I am sorry, but please review I am desperate


End file.
